


Идеальные

by CathrineBush



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немножко сумасшедший ученый Стайлз Стилински знакомится с таким же немножко сумасшедшим Уэйдом Уилсоном, питающим слабость к идеальным людям. Уэйд — именно то, чего не хватало Стайлзу для воплощения в жизнь своего плана. Стоит ли говорить, что никто из них не останется обделенным после его завершения?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальные

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть двух персонажей, Стайлз — больной маньяк, Уэйд — просто больной.
> 
> Все очень плохо.
> 
> Желательно читать под песню Maroon 5 — The air that I breath
> 
> Паблик автора http://vk.com/justsoftporn

Бывший наемник Уэйд Уилсон с необратимыми повреждениями кожи девяноста пяти процентов тела всегда замечал за собой тягу к красивому. Это было довольно логично — когда из зеркала на тебя смотрит чудовище без бровей, ресниц, с небольшим пушком на чудом уцелевшем куске щеки, зато с ярко-голубыми глазами, волей неволей хочется ласкать взглядом идеальные черты лица.  
  
Такие, как у Питера Паркера. Милого сердцу Человека-Паука. Спасителя Нью-Йорка.  
  
Когда они пересекаются в университете, Уэйд никогда не может первым отвести взгляд, хотя Питер вовсе не замечает его существования. Больше всего его волнует тетушка Мэй и собственная успеваемость. Какой-то никчемный наемник с ускоренной регенерацией, позволяющей отпилить себе наживо руку, прячущий лицо под плотным капюшоном толстовки, но украдкой наблюдающий, куда бы Паучок ни направился.  
  
Когда они пересекаются на одной из крыш небоскребов — Уэйд не выдает себя, наблюдая за совершенными движениями Паука. Как его тело выгибается, повисая на прочной паутине, прилипающей к стеклам и вышкам. Уэйд может представить, как перекатываются под тонкой кожей сухие мышцы, наполненные силой, от этого у него перехватывает дыхание и хочется запечатлеть эту красоту навечно.  
  
В один из дней, наполненных пристальным слежением за жизнью его Паучка, Уэйд замечает рядом высокомерного засранца, с такими же совершенными чертами лица. Прямой нос, пухлые губы с затаившейся презрительной и высокомерной усмешкой в уголках, ледяные голубые глаза. Таблички сразу же возмущенно рассказывают, что он не пара их Паучку, но Уэйд шипит на них, затыкая и внимательно разглядывая конкурента. Не чета его идеалу — у Питера чем-то схожие черты, но карие глаза будто теплее — сглаживают общее впечатление. Да и его Питеру далеко до высокомерного ублюдка. Но настороженность не отпускает, и он рассматривает дверь лаборатории, из которой оба только что вышли.  
  
_{Куда это ты идешь?}_  
  
— Мы же должны понять, что это за место, где собирают в группу такие превосходные человеческие образцы, — какой-то первокурсник шугается в сторону от странного чувака, говорящего с самим собой. Уэйд тактично тыкает пальцем в ухо, мол, говорит по телефону, но делает только хуже — тот замечает язвы на его лице и убегает, выронив книги.  
  
**[Ничто в нашей жизни не меняется]**  
  
— Ты так говоришь, будто рад, что люди меня боятся.  
  
**[Нет, но подобное позволяет нам посвятить себя любимому делу и Паучку]**  
  
— Серьезно, убери эту нотку Голлума. Я не настолько странный.  
  
_{Ты полгода выслеживаешь Паучка, вся твоя квартира обклеена его фотографиями и ты каждый день дрочишь на его роскошное тело, продолжая бормотать что-то по типу «О, гребаный-идеальный-Питер-долбаный-в-жопу-Паркер}_  
  
— Туше, — Уэйд стучит в дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа, заходит внутрь.  
  
Очень близорукий парень в белом халате щурится, разглядывая незваного гостя, а Уэйд вскользь осматривает просторное помещение со столами с кучей пробирок, холодильниками, ретортами и огромным баком с маленькой дверцей. Интуиция услужливо подсказывает, что, скорее всего, это какой-нибудь магнетронный ускоритель или еще какая-нибудь дребедень, центрифуга, все что угодно, Уэйду, в принципе, похер, но он учтиво кивает головой — зачем заранее пугать человечка, который возможно сумеет ему помочь в утолении собственной маленькой страсти.  
  
Быстрый осмотр ученого отметает его в сторону от возможной кандидатуры на идеальность — толстые линзы в дорогое оправе портят все впечатление, но в любом случае, у Уэйда уже есть его любимец.  
  
— Чем могу вам помочь? — он отворачивается, оставляя спину беззащитной, а Уэйд вздыхает от подобной наивности.  
  
_{Не все привыкли осторожничать}_  
  
— Я незнакомец с подозрительно накинутым на лицо капюшоном. А он так подставляется.  
  
Ученый вновь оборачивается, стягивая с носа очки и становясь совсем беззащитным ягненком с карими глазами, вздернутым носом и слишком широким, пухлым, почти лягушачьим ртом. Слишком далеко до совершенства. Почти так же далеко, как и Уэйду.  
  
— Что вы сказали?  
  
**[Он еще и глухой. Прелестно]**  
  
— Вы очень опрометчиво поворачиваетесь спиной к незнакомцам, которые появляются в вашей лаборатории. Меня зовут Уэйд Уилсон и у меня есть несколько вопросов к вам.  
  
— Ну что вы, мы же находимся в университете. Что может случиться на студенческой территории? Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински, — он протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия, а Уэйд следит за его реакцией, когда протягивает изъеденную язвами ладонь. Тот не одергивается, даже не шипит, лишь смотрит с научным интересом, присущим всем ученым — препарировать, рассмотреть, проанализировать, вывернуть наизнанку, а потом сшить и сказать, что так и было. Плавали, знаем.  
  
**[Странное имечко для криповатого чувака]**  
  
— Не могли бы вы рассказать о своей работе? — Уэйд старательно игнорирует табличку, обводя помещение лаборатории рукой, а Стайлз вдохновленно цепляет очки на нос, быстро протерев их полой белоснежного халата.  
  
— Я биоинженер. Если не вдаваться в особые подробности, то после окончания обычного рабочего дня – я преподаю студентам биомеханику и органические химические соединения — занимаюсь исследованием модификаций человеческого тела, — карие глаза сверкают воодушевлением, и Уэйд сразу понимает, что нашел золотую жилу.  
  
Зашуганный, дерганый профессор, лишенный благодарных слушателей, вывалит все, что Уэйд ни спросит. И следующий час он внимательно прислушивается к словам, пропитанным верой в свою идею. Если судить объективно – Стайлз далеко не так нормален и безобиден, каким кажется на первый взгляд. Сумасшедший блеск глаз можно с легкостью списать на блики толстых линз. Но дрожащий от восторга голос, особенно когда он рассказывает о том, как можно запечатлеть человеческую красоту в живой плоти навечно, заставляет Уэйда насторожиться.  
  
_{Даже для нас это уже перебор}_  
  
Уэйд даже не дергает глазом, игнорируя табличку, но подбирает слова, чтобы задать ряд уточняющих вопросов.  
  
— До моего появления у вас здесь было несколько студентов. Они записались на ваш курс? — зная теперь, что странный агрегат, это изолированная камера, для проверки работоспособности новых формул, Уэйд более внимателен, потому что запал Стайлза заражает и его.  
  
Пальцы на ногах сладко поджимаются, а пах скручивает судорогой горячего желания, стоит только представить, что Паучок будет его навсегда. Не постареет, не полысеет, а останется точно таким же, каким будет, когда Стайлз проведет ряд опытов над его телом.  
  
— Я думаю, после такого плотного общения мы вполне можем перейти на ты, — Стайлз неловко поправляет очки на носу, а Уэйд поражается, насколько подобные жесты смягчают то сумасшествие, что он отчетливо различает именно теперь, проникнувшись идеей жизни Стайлза. — Да, это были мои лучшие обр… студенты, — если бы Уэйд не слушал его так внимательно, никогда бы не заметил оговорки.  
  
**[Образы? Обручи? Обрезки? Обрубки?]**  
  
Уэйд морщится, потому что вспыхивающие таблички поверх друг друга — будто неоновая вывеска рекламы — бесит и вызывает головную боль.  
__  
{Образцы, идиот. Они его лучшие образцы. Похоже, профессор уже начал свои исследования на человеческих особях. Интересно, а ректорат в курсе?}  
  
— Как скажешь, Стайлз. Расскажи поподробнее, ты уже испытывал свою формулу на животных? — тот почти подпрыгивает на месте, будто только этого вопроса и ждал, и дерганными движениями идет к шкафу, с непрозрачными дверцами, затаив дыхание и открывая взору Уэйда довольно жуткую коллекцию.  
  
Несколько мгновений Уэйд рассматривает фигурки двух крыс, вылепленные будто из воска. Они выглядят настоящими, но матовый отсвет от лампы дает понять, что это просто фигуры. Совершенные фигуры. Симметричные. И-де-аль-ны-е.  
  
На секунду его перфекционизм заливается слезами счастья в груди, но Уэйд мотает головой, переводя взгляд на Стайлза. Тени под глазами, всклоченные волосы, сползшие на кончик вздернутого носа очки в толстой оправе — он не выглядит больше безобидным ученым. Скорее, опасным сумасшедшим, получившим в свои руки слишком много власти и возможностей, но свет мигает — и перед ним снова бестолковый Стайлз, в клетчатой рубашке под халатом. Одинокий и слишком умный для своего возраста — ему ведь не больше двадцати двух.  
  
— И как ты достиг такого результата за год? — Уэйд понимает, что фигуры перед ним действительно великолепны, а Стайлз довольно улыбается, вновь подпуская в свой образ какой-то дьявольщины.  
  
— О, далеко не за год. Просто это лучшее, что у меня получилось. Я сумел стабилизировать смесь и прочие реагенты лишь недавно. Это мои последние любимцы, — он невесомо касается указательным пальцем маленького ушка одной из крыс, — понимаешь, это довольно непредсказуемый процесс.  
  
— Как и любое научное открытие.  
  
— Да, ты прав. Но чтобы понять всю механику процесса, нужны испытуемые побольше. Я создаю некий раствор, который работает, как формальдегид — не дает разложиться ткани, но при этом пропитывает все целиком. В соединении с воском получается идеальная смесь, не позволяющая даже пыли осесть на поверхность. Идеальная статуя, которая выглядит живой, — Стайлз облизывает пересохшие губы и переводит сумасшедший взгляд на Уэйда. — Я знаю, что ты пришел сюда не просто так.  
  
Уэйд смотрит на него молча, никакие странности его не пугают, даже когда Стайлз довольно стремно склоняет голову набок, растягивая пухлые губы в недоброй усмешке.  
  
**[Сними-ка капюшон. Таких дерзких надо ставить на место]**  
  
В этом Уэйд полностью согласен, поэтому стягивает плотную ткань и поджимает губы, когда Стайлз не реагирует так, как он привык — не убегает с криками, воплями и проклятьями.  
  
_{Он не так прост, как кажется}_  
  
Очередная точка зрения, которая удивительно совпадает с его собственными мыслями. И да, он никогда не научится относиться к Белому и Желтому, как к самому себе.  
  
— Досталось тебе, конечно, знатно, — у Стайлза даже голос меняется, хотя жуткие синяки никуда не исчезают, и он все еще выглядит достаточно демонически, — только все равно это ничего не меняет. Я слишком много тебе рассказал, и либо ты присоединяешься ко мне, либо…  
  
Уэйд почти восхищается той дерзостью, что идет волной от хилого профессора, но он действительно говорит всерьез — и действительно хочет чем-то угрожать Уэйду. Сдержать веселый смех не получается, но Стайлз не выглядит обиженным.  
  
— Хочешь, я отрублю себе палец, а ты посмотришь, как у меня отрастает новый? Просто, чтобы тебе было понятнее, что меня не так легко убить, как тебе кажется, — он доброжелательно протягивает руку, чтобы Стайлз подал острый нож, лежащий на столе, но тот щурится и качает головой.  
  
— Если бы тебе было неинтересно — ты бы давно уже ушел, покрутив пальцем у виска, как и все остальные. Но ты все еще здесь. Кто тебе нужен?  
  
**[Слишком прямолинейно. Он мне нравится!]**  
  
— А это уже не твое дело, Стайлз. Я помогу. Только ты не задаешь лишних вопросов мне, а я — тебе.  
  
Стайлз улыбается, будто только что выиграл миллион в лотерею, а противная табличка мозолит Уэйду глаза.  
  
_{Мы пиздецки об этом пожалеем}_  
  
* * *  
  
Питер спешит к лаборатории, не обращая внимания на горящие через один фонари. Сумеречный кампус настолько же привычен, насколько и не вызывает чувства опасности — все слишком знакомо, да и паучье чутье молчит. За спиной рюкзак с костюмом из спандекса и маской, но профессор Стилински (Стайлз — как он долгое время пытался приучить своих студентов) настаивал, чтобы Питер появился у него после всех своих занятий, а сегодня как назло у него было пять пар, каждая хуже другой.  
  
Мозг устало пульсирует, требуя покоя и тишины, а еще укоризненно намекает Питеру, что тот должен быть более прямолинейным, и твердо отказываться от различный предложений, пусть они и могут принести ему мировую славу.  
  
Кому нужна эта слава? Особенно с учетом того, что одна из его личностей и так знаменита. Ну, то есть он сам. Человек паук и он — одно лицо, поэтому не стоит их разделять. Он уходит в свои мысли, механически переставляя ноги, но тут же приходит в себя, стоит ему врезаться плечом в кого-то, вставшего прямо на его дороге. Учебники, зажатые в руках, падают на землю, и Питер приседает, складывая их в аккуратную стопку.  
  
— Что, Паркер, так и не научился смотреть по сторонам? — этот насмешливый голос он узнает и без всяких подсказок в виде носков начищенных кожаных туфель, отпинывающих несколько книг в сторону зловредным движением.  
  
— Каким ветром тебя-то сюда занесло, неженка? — Питер втягивает воздух, скрипя зубами от злости, но тянется за откинутыми учебниками и поднимается на ноги под взглядом из разряда «Ты грязь под моими ногами».  
  
— Профессор Зубрински вызвал меня к себе на дополнительное занятие, потому что я завалил один из последних тестов, — голубые глаза плещут холодом, а Питер с трудом сдерживает желание поежиться — холодная и какая-то слишком совершенная красота Джексона всегда заставляет его чувствовать себя неуютно. И это не считая комплексов неполноценности из-за собственной внешности.  
  
Нет, он в принципе неплох и сам. Но до классического профиля, как и врожденного высокомерия Джексона ему далековато. Так прямо и не скажешь, что Уиттмор — приемный ребенок, а не чадо с золотой ложкой в заднице, полностью испорченное своими богатенькими родителями. Питер быстро окидывает взглядом очередной стильный прикид — Джексон наверняка планирует быстро расправиться с дополнительным занятием и свалить в очередной клуб.  
  
Питер никогда не ненавидел Джексона, даже когда тот вел себя как полный мудак. Но иногда Уиттмор не вызывал ничего, кроме легкого раздражения. Совершенный внешний вид, высокомерный взгляд, привычная презрительная усмешка в уголках губ — так и напрашивается на хороший плевок паутиной прямо в смазливое лицо.  
  
Питер стискивает зубы и движется к двери, понимая, что они уже несколько минут торчат почти на месте и не двигаются. Уиттмор старательно держится рядом, не желая отдавать первенство даже в таком элементарном деле, как дойти до чертовой лаборатории.  
  
Резкий стук костяшками по створке и они оба врываются в просторное и жутковатое из-за сумрака помещение.  
  
— Профессор? — Питер слышит хлопок двери за спиной и осматривает лабораторию. Слишком непривычно все выглядит без ярких ламп, горящих под потолком, или солнечных лучей, падающих сквозь обширные окна.  
  
Где-то вдалеке слышится грохот упавшей банки, покатившейся по полу, и Питер настораживается. Джексон рядом с ним застывает каменным изваянием, давя в себе постыдное желание сбежать отсюда, потому что света от далеких тусклых настольных светильников не хватает, чтобы разогнать мрак хотя бы по углам.  
  
— Кажется, вы зашли не в ту аудиторию, мальчики, — Питер оборачивается, чтобы увидеть изуродованное лицо, покрытое язвами и рытвинами, с гримасой такого всеобъемлющего счастья, что у него мгновенно внутри похолодело. Джексон вцепляется в плечо Паркера — будто бы они смогут спастись, — плохо для вас — прекрасно для меня.  
  
Дальнейшее сливается для Питера в один кадр, потому что незнакомец хватает его такой же изувеченной ладонью за руку, заламывая ее за спину до хруста сустава. Джексон же даже не успевает пискнуть, а уже летит в стену, ударяясь о кирпич головой и сползая на пол с глухим стуком. Питер пытается вырваться из сильной хватки, но чувствует лишь как его прижимают к сильному телу, а чужие губы касаются его уха:  
  
— Меня зовут Уэйд Уилсон. Вот и познакомились, Паучок. А теперь, пора спать, — легкий поцелуй обжигает шею, и Питер послушно проваливается в темноту под воздействием снотворного, вколотого в мышцу.  
  
* * *  
  
— Не мог обойтись без рукоприкладства? — Стайлз укоризненно смотрит на Уэйда сквозь линзы, а тот жмет плечами, с наслаждением разглядывая Питера, бессознательно висящего в странной вертикальной креплений, не дающей сделать лишнее движение.  
  
Паучок выглядит превосходно со свисающими прядями волос на высокий лоб, прекрасные карие глаза прикрыты, а губы растянуты вокруг кляпом на манер члена.  
  
_{А нельзя обойтись без мыслей о трахе в такой момент?}_  
  
Стайлз осторожно протирает ссадину на виске Джексона, через плечо кидая раздраженные взгляды, мол, даже с самой простой частью дела не смог справиться. Но Уэйду плевать — он почти может ощутить прохладное восковое тело в своих руках, такое идеальное, будто только для него, и хочется поторопить Стайлза, чтобы он занялся делом поскорее, а не причитал будто курица-наседка вокруг маленькой царапины.  
  
**[Мы же даже ничего не сломали этому хлыщу. Хотя прекрасно слышали, как он разговаривал с нашим Паучком]**  
  
Уэйд согласно склоняет голову, но замечает, как дрожат ресницы Питера, приходящего в себя. Он мигом оказывается рядом, проводя изувеченными пальцами по скуле. Он гладит чужую кожу затаив дыхание, сложно бороться с сумасшествием, охватывающим его от близости объекта его поклонения. Паучок медленно приходит в себя, поднимая голову и осматриваясь мутным взглядом.  
  
Уэйд почти урчит, обходя Паучка кругом, проводя ладонями по чужому телу, ведь очень трудно поверить, что через считанные минуты тот станет его. Целиком. Навсегда. Человеку с его способностями к регенерации не видать естественной смерти чертовски долгое время. Долгое, одинокое, пустое время, которое теперь будет окрашено близостью совершенного Питера Паркера.  
  
Джексон тоже приходит в себя, вздрагивая всем телом и натягивая путы. Стайлз скалится в недоброй усмешке, замечая испуг в глазах, потерявших всю свою обычную надменность. Очки профессора лежат на столе, а с потолка льется неторопливая мелодия с приятным голосом Адама. Уэйд смеется, потому что это настолько шаблонный маневр – спокойная музыка для маньяка, расчленяющего жертву, но Стайлзу все равно. Он получает доступ к объекту своей любви, и от финальной цели всех его исследований его отделяет несколько минут.  
  
Стайлз шепчет что-то в ухо стремительно бледнеющему Джексону, а Уэйд не хочет прислушиваться, рассматривая очень злого Питера. В этом разница между выбранными жертвами. Питер — супергерой, привыкший спасать, очень недоволен тем, что его пристегнули к непонятной конструкции, заткнули рот и лишили возможности попытаться выбраться.  
  
**[Наконец-то хоть что-то сделал нормально и догадался заблокировать его паучьи железы]**  
  
А Джексон — доведенный до приступа паники, побледневший просто человек, который в своей жизни смотрел слишком много фильмов ужаса, и прекрасно понимает, к чему все идет. Особенно когда Стайлз берет в руки небольшой скальпель, прокручивая его в пальцах и неощутимо проводя лезвием по открытой коже. На лбу Уиттмора выступает испарина и он застывает, лишь бы Стайлз его не порезал случайно.  
  
Уэйд фыркает — парень, похоже, еще надеется на чудо, или просто идиот. А вот его Питер смотрит гневно, даже с шариком кляпа во рту ухитряясь вызывать желание послушаться. Хотя, наверное, это больше слепая любовь Уэйда, готового свернуть горы ради Паучка. С другой стороны, он бы не стал превращать Питера в статую, если бы у него был хотя бы шанс на взаимное чувство. Конечно, это дерьмовый первый шаг навстречу, но Уэйд прекрасно понимает, что у него нет никаких возможностей быть вместе с Паучком. Ведь он страшный, никому не нужный эмоциональный и не только урод. Существо, которое никогда не умрет и будет вечно страдать из-за собственной неполноценности. Которое будет убивать других ради собственного заработка. Циничный ублюдок, готовый лишить жизни единственного, кто его привлек, только чтобы остаться вместе с ним.  
  
Текст песни удивительно точно совпадает с мыслями Уэйда, и тому хочется дать Паучку понять, что эта песня о них, но Паук прикрывает глаза, будто не хочет бессильно смотреть за издевательствами психопатов.  
  
_{Хоть бы не показывал свой стояк так явно}_  
  
Удивительно, но его член действительно крепко стоит. Видимо, подсознательная уверенность в скорой принадлежности Паучка ему, делает свое черное дело, особенно, когда Уэйд представляет, как прекрасно будет кончить на прохладный восковой живот Паучка, размазывая собственные тягучие капли горячей спермы по твердой поверхности.  
  
Стайлз успевает за это время осторожно срезать всю одежду с Джексона, небрежно проводя пальцами по рельефным мускулам пресса, чуть ли не заливая их слюнями, а Уиттмор подергивается от чужих прикосновений. Он бледен до синевы, и Уэйду почти жалко Джексона, но это вовсе не его дело. Их со Стайлзом связывает недолгая совместная работа, после которой они разойдутся, как в море корабли, и никогда не вспомнят о существовании другого.  
  
— Стайлз, может, мы уже начнем? — Стайлз отрывается от совершенного тела перед собой с недовольным выражением на лице, поигрывая ножом в тонких длинных пальцах, но вопросительно вздернутая бровь Уэйда приводит его в чувство, выдергивая из каких-то приятных мечтаний и вынуждая согласно кивнуть.  
  
Он подкатывает небольшой баллон, от которого тянутся две трубки, устанавливая его между их жертвами. И Паучок, и Джексон нервно косятся на устройство и активнее дергаются, проверяя путы на прочность — плохо для них, что стяжки сделаны на совесть, ведь Уэйд не может позволить, чтобы они ускользнули. Стайлз берет в руки одну из трубок и под пристальным взглядом Уэйда перерезает ремешок кляпа. Питер выталкивает его распухшим языком и пытается что-то сказать, но Стайлз бесцеремонно прижимает конец трубки к распухшим губам, натягивая на затылок другой ремешок, не дающий трубке сползти. Питер что-то мычит, но пластик плотно раскрывает губы — все тот же кляп, только иного характера. Уэйд глумливо улыбается, наслаждаясь этими недовольными звуками и страхом, который с каждым мгновением проникает в мозг Паучка, оттягивая контроль к инстинктам. Ему не хочется умирать, он сопротивляется изо всех сил, а Уэйд успокаивает его как может, легко касаясь плеча (делая только хуже).  
  
**[Кажется, теперь это наша любимая песня]**  
  
Уэйд отстраненно кивает, оглаживая ладонями напряженную спину Паучка, проникнув под свободную толстовку. В отличие от Стайлза, он не собирается разрезать чужую одежду, лучше позже разденет, потому что им еще как-то нужно будет уйти отсюда, после того, как тело Паучка покроется слоем воскового реагента.  
  
— Знаешь, Паучок, ты лучшее, что случалось со мной в жизни. Я просто не могу позволить тебе оставить меня одного, — он шепчет прямо в напряженную шею, почти чувствуя, как сводит чужие мышцы, но лишь проводит языком, слизывая горьковатую от ужаса испарину, — ты останешься со мной навсегда. Не бойся, ты просто уснешь.  
  
Сердце Паучка колотится так, что Уэйду прекрасно его слышно, и это прелестная аранжировка для песни, играющей на повторе. Как и стоны Джексона, что извивается в путах, не оставляя попыток освободиться. Мягкий член смешно дергается от этих движений, и Уэйд пытается задавить усмешку в себе, особенно, когда видит сумасшедшего Стайлза, ласкающего напряженные мышцы Джексона, будто это его единственное божество. Даже не надо особых способностей, чтобы понять, что Стайлз будет поклоняться своей статуе, будто языческому божеству, облизывая восковые пальцы на ногах, и все это с той же сумасшедшей улыбкой на губах, что и сейчас.  
  
Уиттмор плачет, морща лоб и судорожно вздыхая. Вторая трубка уже надежно держится у его губ, вдвинувшись своим концом в рот, хотя он пытается ее вытолкнуть языком. Стайлз же сумасшедше танцует вокруг, прогибаясь в спине и слизывая языком текущие соленые капли, разглаживая пальцем морщинки на лбу Джексона.  
  
Для Уэйда это будто роскошное театральное представление, на премьеру которого он попадает совершенно случайно. Он буквально на сцене спектакля безумия, где нет актеров, а лишь живые эмоции, все больше отдающие животным ужасом, которым питается Стайлз, демонически скалясь и сверкая почти черными глазами.  
  
Когда пальцы профессора нажимают на незаметную кнопку на баллоне, по трубкам начинает подниматься белая вязкая субстанция, которая проникнет внутрь и займет каждую полость, пропитывая все ткани и вступая в реакцию с восковым реагентом, которым они обработают тела. Джексон не может отвести глаз от поднимающегося уровня жидкости, приближающегося к его губам неотвратимо, а Питер старательно отводит взгляд, ощутимо борясь с желанием просто закрыть глаза и заскулить.  
  
_{Наш маленький гордый Питти}_  
  
Уэйд жадно смотрит на несколько капель холодного пота, которые все-таки стекают по лицу Паучка, карие глаза смотрят на него в последней надежде, когда белая жидкость почти достигает губ. Но чуда не происходит. Ведь чудес не бывает. Поток раствора стекает по задней глотке Питера, и Уэйд почти может физически ощутить каково это, когда жидкость скользит вглубь, обволакивая и застывая. Проникая дальше, впитываясь в мягкие ткани, смешиваясь с кровью и расходясь дальше по кровеносной системе.  
  
  
  
Последнее, что видят стекленеющие глаза Питера — изуродованное лицо наемника, покрытое язвами, и губы, шепчущие «Я люблю тебя, Паучок».  
  
_{I figured what it is all about. It’s you that I could never live without. You’re everything. The air that I breathe. Stupid not to know it all along. And everything I ever did was wrong. Sadly it’s too late for sorry}_


End file.
